1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing an electronic device, and in particular to a method providing a smooth device appearance.
2. Description of the Related Art
The metal frame of a liquid-crystal television is made by combining separated pieces of sheet metal. Commonly, the metal frame is made by combining by four pieces of sheet metal (to form four sides of the metal frame), wherein the four pieces of sheet metal are connected to each other by welding. After the four pieces of sheet metal of the metal frame are welded together, the metal frame is punched to be bent. The welded portions (welding seams) between the pieces of sheet metal are not smooth. Conventionally, the welded portions are planarized by polishing. However, the polishing process reduces the thickness of the welded portion, and the surface sinking occurs on the welded portion after the metal frame is punched and bent.